Mιѕтαкєѕ ℓιкє тнιѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ...::"Todo su meticuloso plan había estado bien hasta el momento en donde los nervios lo traicionaron, dejándolo vergonzosamente ansioso frente al sujeto que debía ver como su "objetivo principal" aquella tarde."::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Voltron, Legendary Defender me pertenece. Como siempre y para siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Quería hacer algo tipo súper-profundo para el cumpleaños de Shiro _e hice esto_ , y como el reto continúa, no me queda de otra más que ir a llorar al rincón por no haber tenido oportunidad alguna de redirme con otra cosa (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Slash; basado en la palabra ****«mordida»; _OoC AF~_ & algo por ahí que no llega al lime.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **M istakes like this.**

* * *

 **T** odo su meticuloso plan había estado bien hasta el momento en donde los nervios lo traicionaron, dejándolo vergonzosamente ansioso frente al sujeto que debía ver como su «objetivo principal» aquella tarde... _o lo que se suponía que fuese en la galaxia en esos momentos,_ su mente seguía en completo caos como para reparar en ese mínimo detalle _._

Creía haber hecho todo lo mejor que pudo al controlar _de forma moderada_ la mayoría de sus impulsos —que, para variar, no habían sido pocos debido a lo oportunamente vacío que se encontraban los corredores del castillo por los que merodeaban al hacer tiempo para que los demás siguiesen con los preparativos en la cocina y el salón principal— pero, cuando notó que había mordido el hueco entre su cuello y hombro _y que la zona comenzaba a ponerse roja_ , todo el calor de la situación se acumuló en su rostro y los latidos de su corazón se dispararon de manera tan molesta como incontrolable.

— ¡L-Lo siento, Shiro! —Sin saber qué más decir, su siguiente instinto fue el de apartar las manos, que habían estado aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor desde que logró deshacerse de su remera o a partir de cuando acabaron sobre su cama; era difícil establecer un claro punto medio entre ambas acciones cuando todo era tan agradablemente difuso para él—. Y-Yo no me di cuenta…

Sin terminar la frase, apartó la vista con ligera torpeza. De no haber estado, prácticamente, sentado en el regazo del otro, habría buscado la excusa perfecta para salir de esa habitación e ir directo a la suya —quizás, a tomar una ducha fría— o a entrenar el tiempo restante para darle utilidad a la energía extra, aprovechando que conservaba parte de su apariencia intacta.

— ¿No te diste cuenta de qué? —Preguntó, sonando más satisfecho y cómodo de lo que Keith imaginaba que debía de estar con la situación—. _Está bien_ , tampoco dolió ni nada.

Aún sí había sido tomado por la sorpresa que causó su sobresalto, no se opuso cuando el piloto del león negro pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, todavía escondida debajo de la típica remera de todos los días; sabía que no estaría de más asegurarse de no dejarlo escapar, el semblante de Shiro delataba demasiado bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos instantes. No obstante, Keith quería esconderse para evadirlo hasta que sus pensamientos volvieran a ser algo más claros. Más de una vez había notado cómo él se quejaba silenciosamente por aquellos recuerdos impregnados en su cuerpo _, ¿y cuál había sido su grandiosa idea?_ Arruinar la intimidad —que ni llegaron a empezar de forma apropiada _y casi idealizada_ gracias a toda la espera por recuperar esos momentos perdidos— _con una simple_ mordida luego de haber estado recorriendo su piel con besos, cuando no se limitaba a rozar sus labios para disfrutar del ardiente contacto y ganar tiempo extra con ello.

De no haber pasado sus brazos por encima de los hombros del otro chico tras sentir el abrazo, una gran marca roja estaría ocupando un importante lugar en medio de su frente.

—No lo está —gruñó, terco.

—Keith, ¿recuerdas que tengo más cosas por las que debería molestarme? Eso ni siquiera fue un rasguño.

—Maldición. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo bien —siguió, ensimismado, exasperado y suspirando a la vez—, la única vez en donde tengo la certeza que todos están ocupados en algo más…

—Keith —volvió a llamar Shiro con algo más de fuerza, pero el menor parecía estar quejándose en su propio mundo—, te dije que estaba bien. _¿Al menos me estás escuchando?_

— ¡Agh! —Definitivamente, esa era una perfecta negativa indirecta—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tomaría deshacerse de todos _así_? De seguro sería, mínimo, otro año más... o cuatro, no lo sé.

Cuando el paladín rojo se dignó a verlo a los ojos, buscando la respuesta en ellos a pesar de permanecer con el entrecejo fruncido y su mueca irritada, recordó pronto lo sucedido y todo ese malhumor pasó a convertirse en pena los segundos en que se mantuvo admirando la sonrisa que le era dedicada, y que lo apaciguó, _como siempre lo hacía._

— ¿No sería tan sencillo como que me pidieras que inventara una excusa para distraer a todos los demás el tiempo necesario? —cuestionó de forma calmada y cálida, sin poder evitar reír al final.

Sintiendo que no podría intentar reprochar o negar que esa sí era una idea muy conveniente para cuando Zarkon les diera algo de tiempo libre _eventualmente_ , Keith terminó cediendo de forma gradual. Si el de mechón blanco lo odiara por dejarle una pequeña marca _que se desvanecería con muy poco tiempo_ , ya se lo habría hecho notar en vez de estar actuando como lo venía haciendo, sin importar cuán paciente pudiese ser.

— ¿Por qué creo que no te molesta abusar así de tu puesto? —inquirió en un intento por relajarse, con la sonrisa tambaleando apenas el rostro de Shiro se aproximó al suyo.

— ¿Ahora quieres hacerme quedar como un mal líder? —Bromeó, alcanzando sus labios antes de apegar su frente a la contraria. Cerrando los ojos, se limitó disfrutar de la tranquilidad del momento—. ¿O sólo quieres hacerme sentir culpable en mi propio cumpleaños, luego de que te encargaras de recordarlo y decírselo a los demás?

—Sabes que no —respondió de inmediato y serio, pasando a tomar su rostro en sus enguantadas manos para reafirmar lo que decía—, eres el mejor líder que cualquiera podría tener —agregó, ignorando el nuevo rubor en sus mejillas, cortesía de esa confesión; el tener así a Shiro, _consigo_ , era más que suficiente y valioso como para perderlo por otra estupidez.

—Sigo sin ver lo que ves de bueno en mí. —Tras suspirar con su lívida sonrisa, fue su turno de dejarse besar sin objeciones.

—Admite que no lo quieres reconocer —presionó a la mínima oportunidad que vio, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, procurando tener el cuidado necesario.

—Hey, sólo soy bueno cuando estoy contigo —excusó con cierta resignación cuando, de nuevo, sintió el aliento ajeno descendiendo peligrosamente desde cuello, yendo a la par del rumbo que tomaban sus manos.

—Tengo toda la tarde para hacer lo aceptes antes de que puedas salir de tu cuarto.

Con esos ejemplos, no podía dudar nunca sobre la determinación de Keith.

—Y eso no me molesta en absoluto, _baby._

Además, la idea de esa perspectiva jamás le podría desagradar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _Takashi_.

* * *

— **C** hicos, ¿están seguros de que Shiro no se aparecerá de pronto y arruinará su fiesta sorpresa? —quiso saber Lance que, aún lado donde Hunk metía una bandeja con postres en la cocina, tarareaba una canción y batía lo ordenado por su mejor amigo.

—Keith dijo que se encargaría de distraerlo para darnos tiempo de preparar todo lo que quisiéramos —contestó Pidge, asomándose detrás de la encimera y sonriendo, estando cubierta de harina—, así que no creo que pase.

—Además, lo dijo tan en serio que temí por lo que le fuera a hacer a Shiro —comentó el de la banda naranja, riendo un poco después de girarse para verlos—. ¿Creen que fuera capaz de amordazarlo (o algo) hasta que Allura active la alarma de emergencia como señal?

Por un instante, Lance pareció notar algo sospechoso al pensar y relacionar, en retrospectiva, la actitud de su compañero —y su repentino capricho por encargarse de mantener alejado a Shiro de ellos— con algo más. Sin embargo, apenas vio entrar a la princesa de Altea a la cocina, alzó hombros y olvidó lo que estaba a punto de formularles a los demás paladines presentes.

— _Meh._ —Descuidadamente, sonrió y siguió en su labor—. Mientras no vuelva a escaparse con Allura, por mí puede hacer lo que quiera.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si por alguna razón hay alguien por ahí_ _~!_ Fallé miserablemente en hacer algo decente, pero el final fue lo único que me gustó C': y, _como no todos los días tengo la posibilidad de exagerar y arruinar un pequeño aspecto de la personalidad de Keith_ , paso a retirarme antes de recobrar la razón y decidir saltearme el día~; ojalá a alguien le haya entretenido esta cosa tan cutre :'3.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7!  & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
